Pain.Alone? Freedom?
It hurts so much. Bear with it they say. How can i no one's here. Don't worry it will be over soon they say. They don't understand I'm dead on the inside. All i feel is pain. They don't care. Who would I wait until they are done and then go back to my room. I try not to cry but the tears fall. I wipe them away and sit on my bed. I look around and it's the same. Nothing empty bear. It's the same as everyday. No one comes I wait and wait some more. I'm alone in pain and empty. Being alone hurts more but it makes no difference sense I got both. I lie down and go to sleep. I dream about a world where people like me only to wake up alone again. Seven years it's been but still it feels like yesterday. A normal day when all of a sudden you get taken by some weird people in suits. They said something was wrong but there's nothing. I sigh as I get ready for another day doing who knows what. They come in and tell me to hurry up. I do and as we walk I wonder if there's something for me. We finally get to the room and one walks over. They tell me to run around wearing THE hat. I put it on and start running around the room.All I do is run not thinking not talking. After what seemed like hours THE hat was off and i was going back. They walk me back and after they leave i flop on the bed tired of running. I'm sick of it all but I can't get away. Well not that I tried but still. Last time i tried to run almost made it before getting shot with the darts. I sigh as i lay there. Someone brings food and i eat then i fall into another great dream. I wake up and it's still night. Something's wrong but not sure what. I hear people talking and i get out of bed. I see a man in a cape on the ground looking at one of them. I smile thanking the man in my head. I run to the door of the room and it's unlocked. I grab the pillow and run out of the room. People are running everywhere. I don't stop myself. As i keep going i see dead body's everywhere. I don't stop im scared as hell but i keep going. I finally reach a room. I look around and find what im looking for. My stuff from seven years ago. The clothes dont fit but i find some that do. I stuff them in my bags and after im dressed i smile. Black pants and a dark purple shirt. After i put the bags on i wonder who the man was and why he was here. I run out of the room. The building is on fire now and i needed to escape. I kept running for the life of me.I ran into a dead end and i thought it was over until i remembered what i did one time. I kicked the wall and the hole showed that if i jumped i would be out. I took one last look and jumped. As i fell i thought about how i ended up there. If it wasn't for that stupid school asking all those questions i might not have been there. I land and roll as i hear something break.It sounded like my arm again. I didn't worry i just started to run away from there. I was free i was out i couldn't believe it.I got as far as i could go and as i stood beside a tree i listened. I heard shouts saying to look for anyone that might had been a test tube. I got a little scared but i didn't move. I kept listening and waiting. After what seemed hours i fell back to sleep standing. I woke up to a twig snapping. One thought crossed my mind. Oh shit they found me. Yes they did but not who i thought would. The same man from before stood 20 feet from me looking at me. I tried not to be scared but it won over. I looked down hoping the question wouldn't be asked but it was. He asked who was i and how did i end up there. I told him he was smart if he knew i was there before the fire. He said he saw a girl in a hospital gown smiling. I said fine it was me but hey they left my door unlocked and as you can see im free. Ok im not free yet but all i need to do is get out of here and then i will be. He told me i could go with him if i wanted. I look up and the man has a grin on his face. I sigh staying there and get caught no thanks. I decide to go and as we walked back i looked around. Seven years of not being outside i was ready to jump up and down. We finally got to where we needed to go. He said he was sorry and before i could say anything i was knocked out. I woke up in a bed. It felt soft and as i got up and looked around the room i was in wasn't bear. It had books and pictures of animals. I got up and went over and grabbed a book and sat back on the bed. I opened it and started to read. I was so into the book i didn't even hear someone come in. He cleared his throut and i jumped. He said that if i wanted to i could look around but to be careful. I said sure why not. I didn't know what he said next i just wanted to read more. I went back to reading and looked up again and he was gone. I didn't think to much of it the book was good. I fell asleep reading and dreamed of it. I woke up to a smell of food. The person just closed the door after my eyes were open. I looked at the table and smiled. I was hungry so i got and went over. I picked up a spoon and started to eat.After i was done eating i grabbed the book that was on the night stand and started to read again. The book talked about a world full of different dragons. Some small others big. I kept reading and after a few hours i was done with it. I got up and put it back on the shelf and looked at my arm. It was in a cast how did i miss that. I sighed and went to the door. I was a little scared because even if i was in a new place I didn't have a clue to what was going on. For now im done but this isn't see you all next time. Category:Caring16